


Eine Kleine Nachtmusik

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Drugged Sex, Fingerfucking, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Hydra (Marvel), Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Spit As Lube, captain america the first avenger compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky's unit is captured, he doesn't know what to make of all of the testing they do on him. Even worse, he doesn't know what's in store for him when it comes to Johann Schmidt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Kleine Nachtmusik

He was marched down so many halls and corridors that he lost track, drug-addled mind barely able to keep up with each turn. They finally stopped at a closed door, and rapped softly at it.

"Komm herein."

The goons dragged him in and dumped him unceremoniously on the floor before exiting quickly. He took a moment to breathe deeply, to try to get some of the fuzziness to dissipate, but it lingered like fog on an early morning. Finally, he looked up.

Bucky didn't know what he'd expected. The rest of the compound was stark and unlivable, but this room in comparison was opulent. A plush rug covered the floor, even several paintings adorned the walls. There were also shelves filled with books, and a lounging chair against a wall. In the middle of the room was a large oak desk, filled with papers. Behind the desk, sat none other than Johann Schmidt.

The brunette sucked in a breath. He's heard stories of the 'Red Skull', the atrocities that this man had wrought, the unspeakable experiments and hearsay. All he had thought were merely wild eyed superstitions of men who had served before. 

The angular planes of the German's face revealed nothing, just a militaristic harshness and perfection. Those red rimmed eyes bored into him, and he felt sick.

Schmidt said nothing, merely brought a glass full of liquid to his lips. Bucky wondered what it was. It looked a lot like bourbon, but he doubted that a member of the Third Reich would imbibe anything outside his own borders.

An old phonograph in the corner was playing an upbeat record. It only took the brunette a moment to realize the song.

"Eine Kleine Nachtmusik." Bucky stated finally breaking the silence. The tempo of the song felt like it was going to rattle his brain out of his ears. "Classy."

Schmidt barked a laugh, as he swirled the amber liquid in his glass delicately. "Herr Barnes. I am not so sure that you understand the meaning of the word. After all, you're just a tough little boy from Brooklyn, aren't you?"

The accented German voice was strong, confident. Superior.

Bucky shook his head. The other man was not, he really was not. He was just a man with awful plans for the world. Again, he wondered what drugs have been pumped into him.

"I hardly think that someone like you has ever been to the Big Apple, kraut." Bucky sneered, and he could see the muscles in Schmidt's cheek tense. He rose and moved around the table. Bucky glared up at the man, but couldn't find the strength to move his arms and legs. Suddenly, Schmidt was towering over him, large and imposing. It made him feel insignificant.

"I hardly think you're in any position to make assumptions." He reached down and grabbed the brunette by the hair, twisting and pulling him up painfully. Bucky could barely keep up, trying to scrabble to his feet. But Schmidt just knocked his legs out from under him, forcing him into a kneeling position, body taut and throat bared. "After all, I am quite sure you'd be surprised at the places I have been and the things that I have done. They are nothing in comparison to the things that I will do."

Bucky glared hatefully up at the man, hard as it was to do with his next tilted back so far. The German looked slightly amused.

"What makes you think I give a shit?" He spat, and the corner of the German's mouth quirked up.

"Ah, Herr Barnes. Such fire! Just what is needed in HYDRA. You have been a perfect choice." Schmidt rumbled, velvety voice low and predatory. Bucky willed his arms to move, but try as hard as he might, they wouldn't budge. His right twitched slightly, but that was all. Schmidt caught the movement. "I see you want to hit me. I will take great pleasure in breaking you."

Bucky was about to snarl a retort when the other man backhanded him hard enough to see stars. Groggily, he tried to blink them away. It was hard not to stare in shock at the other man, he packed a wallop.

"The first thing you will learn, Herr Barnes, is that you are like a dog. I am like your master. You will attack when ordered. You will control your bark and your bite. If you are good, you will be rewarded. If you don't, well, I am sure you are smart enough to figure the rest out."

The brunette tried to spit on the other man, but the gob of phlegm and spittle only dribbled down his cheek. What the fuck was wrong with his body?! Schmidt only laughed at him. " "We can't have any of that. No drooling." 

The boot to his midsection was a shock. Bucky gasped in pain, and crumpled back to the floor. He was award of the other man standing over him, clucking his tongue in irritation.

"I see you are going to be problematic."

"Go to Hell." Bucky finally gasped, finding it hard to suck in breath. With a sigh, Schmidt grabbed him by the hair again and started to pull him to his desk. The brunette had no choice but to scrabble along on all fours after him, lest his hair be pulled out. When the reached the desk, he was surprised by the other man's strength, pulling him up and slamming him across the table. Bucky swore under his breath, the man didn't look that strong. He struggled as he felt the other man holding him down with only his forearm across his shoulders.

"I see you are going to have to be disciplined." Schmidt breathed, creepily close to him. "Good."

With that, Bucky's pants were ripped down around his ankles. His eyes widened in shock as cold air caressed his bare ass. "What the hell do you think you're-" He demanded. Then the first slap came.

Schmidt's hand cracked across his ass, and the soldier yowled, more in fury than pain. It stung, and he could feel the area start to heat up.

"Stop it, you god damn-" His voice was cut off as another smack came, this time on the other cheek. It was harder this time, enough to rock his body forward and mash his cock into the hard wood of the desk. Bucky bit his lip. So this asshole was trying to get a rise out of him and make him feel insignificant. He wouldn't let him. 

That hand came down again, peppering his ass with a varied amount of slaps, from soft and teasing to hard and relentless. After the twentieth slap, Bucky started to lose count, mind foggy from the heat on his ass cheeks. 

Suddenly, Schmidt took one cheek in each gloved hand and kneaded. The moan that ripped from Bucky's throat was unexplainable. He blinked rapid in shock. He couldn't be enjoying this!

He heard the deep chuckle above him, and those hands massaged his ass. "Herr Barnes, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying your punishment." He could feel the German spreading his ass cheeks, could tell those eyes were drinking in the sight of his puckered hole. It felt like his cheeks were becoming as red as his ass.

"No fucking way, asshole!" He spat gritting his teeth. This earned him another swat. His knees buckled, only to have Schmidt kick them apart. Even worse, that gloved hand sought out his cock under his spread legs. Bucky made a choked sound as those leather clad fingers made contact. He hadn't realized that the spanking had actually gotten him hard.

Schmidt tugged on experimentally, and Bucky jerked in his grasp. "On the contrary, I think you like it very much, mein kleine Hundin." The German started to stroke, and Bucky made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

He jerked in that grasp, but could not escape. Those fingers traced him from root to tip, even weighing the swell of his balls in the firm grasp. He was sickened to feel himself get harder.

"Stop it." He commanded, but it sounded more like a whine than a demand. Schmidt ignored him, one hand moving to press down on his lower back, the other to stroke at his taint. 

"Such a lovely ass, Herr Barnes. Have you ever taken a cock before?"

Bucky flailed at the words, struggling as much as possible. There was no way in hell-

He heard the other man spit and could feel the moisture against his hole. He swallowed harshly. "No." He stated weakly, and he could almost hear the smile in Schmidt's voice.

"Ja," the German stated, and then pushed his finger in to the knuckle.

The brunette buckled against the desk, body going tense at the intrusion. It burned, and worse, that gloved finger did not slide easily in. He bit his lip to hide his scream, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"I think you never have. You cling quite tightly to my finger, Herr Barnes." Schmidt pulled slowly out. This time, Bucky could not help the choking noise that escaped him. The finger pushed in again, only to drag back out, probing. Schmidt brushed the soldier's prostate and Bucky couldn't help the moan that bubbled out. "Does that feel better?" 

Bucky didn't trust himself to answer, his breaths were hitched and the sensations coursing through his body were like a betrayal. He felt his cock get harder with each brush against the spot.

The finger left his ass only to become two; spreading into him and rubbing into that spot with a fervor. He trapped the next groan between pursed lips, breathing erratic through his nose. Those fingers worked him diligently, until he was sure that he was leaking precome all over the side of the desk.

It was awful that his body was reacting in such a way for the enemy. He knew what was coming, what would happen, but some small part of him didn't care because it was starting to feel so good. Bucky felt ashamed even thinking that thought.

What would Steve think if he could see him now, captured and humiliated? Some soldier. At least nothing like this would happen to his best friend, safe and sound back in New York.

The fingers retreated and Bucky sucked in a breath. He could feel his pucker twitching at the absence. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to see Schmidt grabbing the glass full of alcohol from next to his head. He watched in slow motion as he poured it on his ass, contents trickling inside his hole. He hissed as the cool liquid slithered through his insides, face hot. 

"Do not worry, Herr Barnes. This will make the pain more bearable."

Nothing could make the next thing more bearable. He could hear Schmidt unzip, feel him line his cock up to his hole. Desperately, he tried one last time to move his arms, his legs, but they remained limp and sluggish. He fought the impulse to look over his shoulder, only knowing that he didn't want to see what was coming.

Schmidt tapped his pucker with his cock teasingly, before finally easing in. He had expected the other man to be rough, to make him bleed, but he was almost going slowly, soothingly. Bucky could feel his entire body start to shake with each inch pushed into him.

Finally, the other man was flush against him, balls against his own. The other man just stayed there, unmoving, pinning him to the table like a butterfly on a board. The size inside him became unbearable, and Bucky couldn't help but squirm. He felt full, but not uncomfortably so. The alcohol was starting to numb the edge off of everything.

"James." Bucky jumped slightly at the use of his given name, the first time the other man had used it. "You're sucking around me like a greedy little mouth. Can it be you want more?"

He wished the damn man would stop saying such bullshit. Why did he even have to talk at all? "Fuck you!" He hissed, releasing his tortured lip. He could feel blood oozing down his chin. The other man just laughed, a low rumble that reverberated between the two of them. It felt like Schmidt's cock was pulsing inside of him. It wasn't terrible, but he needed to move. Schmidt didn't budge, only held him there as he twitched around his girth. 

"Now, now James, if you want to be treated well, you have to be nice." 

The slap came down on his already abused cheek, and Bucky screamed. Every muscle in his body went taut. Schmidt purred at him. "Oh, James. I like that." He slapped again, the other cheek this time. Another pained spasm ripped through him, causing him to clench arounf the other man's length. That seemed to only goad the other man on.

Schmidt pinned him there, kept slapping so long and hard that Bucky didn't know if he'd been slapped ten times or a hundred. All he knew was his ass burned, tears were streaking down his face, and he wanted to come, fuck, he needed to come. The other man sighed behind him, one hand on each of the reddened globes of his ass. "Sehr schön. . ." He murmured.

And then he withdrew. 

His cock had been inside Bucky long enough that its absence felt unusual, but sure enough, the German slammed back into him, hard enough for the desk to scoot an inch across the floor. Bucky cried out, a strangled sound meant for a lover being used in a terrible situation. With each stroke, the moans only became more heated. 

Schmidt hit that sweet spot inside him with every thrust, taking great care to brutally mash that place each and every time. It felt so good, it shamed Bucky, and still he couldn't help but raise his hips to meet each thrust. Maybe later he could blame it on the alcohol winging its way through him, but for now, all he wanted was to come.

"Das ist ein guter Junge." Schmidt cooed at him, one hand on either hip to aid his forcefulness. Bucky could feel the orgasm building low in him, his dripping cock slapping against the desk and nuts clenching up. He was going to-

The German became more forceful, each thrust like a steel rod within him. Before he knew it, the other man was roaring above him, mercilessly slamming into his abused hole. One last thrust pushed him over the brink, a torrent of come flooding his insides. The sensation caused a chain reaction, Bucky's own orgasm spurting messily onto the side of the desk. His eyes rolled back into his head as waves of pure pleasure enveloped him.

Suddenly, the other man was out of him, and wrenching him around. Schmidt's thick, dark cock hung in his face, still dripping . Before he could clamp his mouth shut, the other man pushed in. He wanted to bite, to turn away sickened, but the salty musk on his tongue was actually rather palatable.

"Swallow." Schmidt commanded.

Bucky was too tired, too wasted to fight. He followed the order, and was rewarded with the last thin strains of semen that the German had pent up. Schmidt made a deep noise of satisfaction in his throat. 

He let go of Bucky's hair, and the soldier crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath. Silence fills the room, the record long over.

"See, Herr Barnes. That is the kind of music I prefer. your moans and the tempo of your twitching body." He grinned down at him, the sharp angles of his face giving him the visage of a skull. "We will be making much more music together."


End file.
